Don't Let Go
by Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: Hold on to my hand as we brave the crowd. Part 10 of the Yotsuba & Frisk series.


Mr. Koiwai was going over the rules for the night. "And don't go off on your own."

"She won't go off on her own, I'll hold her hand," Ena said.

"Don't worry about us," said Fuuka.

"I'm not worried. Yotsuba, you can't take Juralumin with you."

Yotsuba stopped pushing the stuffed bear into her bag.

Fuuka bent down to her level and asked, "Juralumin doesn't want to get dirty, does she?"

"Yes! She loves getting dirty."

Yotsuba stood defiantly. She remembered Torako's words at the place with the hot air balloons and reluctantly took Juralumin out of the bag.

"Can I take my camera?"

"If you lose it, I can't buy you another one," Mr. Koiwai warned.

"I'll be careful!"

He didn't look convinced.

"I'll be careful!" She put sternness into her voice.

Mr. Koiwai let out a sigh. "All right, you can take your camera."

Yotsuba cheered and ran to the TV room, and Fuuka looked up at Mr. Koiwai.

"We'll be extra careful," she said.

"I trust you both. And those other two, since Toriel trusts them."

"I'm a little nervous," Ena said, twisting the strings of her jacket. "There's suppose to be a really big street you have to walk across..."

"Ah, don't worry!" Fuuka grinned. "We'll link our arms together!"

Before Ena could reply, Yotsuba bounded in, holding the camera.

"I'm ready!"

Yotsuba kept telling stories as they walked.

"Yotsuba, didn't you say there was a Monster who made pastries?" Fuuka asked.

"Yeah! Frisk said her food was made of spiders! Yucky!"

"Maybe it wasn't that," Ena said when she saw her sister's nauseated face.

They were at the door when Fuuka said she would rather not know and Yotsuba hurried up to knock.

Toriel opened the door and smiled down at the girl. "Hello, Yotsuba! It is good to see you."

She looked up at the sisters. "And you must be Fuuka and Ena. Wonderful to meet you."

Frisk squeezed by and hugged Yotsuba. They let go and signed to the sisters, grinning.

"Ah, they say hello as well," Toriel said. "Would you like to come in for tea before you go? Undyne and Alphys have not arrived yet."

"A-ah, yes, thank you," Ena said.

The tea tasted of the sea.

They were almost done with the tea when someone knocked loudly on the door, making Ena jump. Toriel hurried to the door and called that the guests were here.

Fuuka collected all of the cups to put them on the sink and everyone headed to the front door.

The first thing that Yotsuba saw was a reptilian Monster dressed warmly and wearing round glasses. Yotsuba tugged on Ena's hand and whispered, "That's a bigger version of who you should meet!"

Before Ena could reply, a Monster that looked fish-like and wore an eye-patch loudly announced that they should get formalities out of the way and get their butts to the train station.

"Of course," said Toriel. "This is Undyne and Alphys. And these are Yotsuba, Ena and Fuuka."

She added, "Their parents trust them with you, so please be sure there will be no incidents."

"Yes, ma'am," Alphys replied, her voice a little shaky on the last syllable. "It's shopping, dinner, then come back home."

"All right." Toriel smiled warmly. "Now you'd better get your butts to the train."

"Butts!" Yotsuba exclaimed at they headed out the door.

The walk to the station was not that far. Ena and Alphys seemed to be in a deep conversation about glowball something and must have been talking about Earth stuff because they used a lot of words that had "eco" in them. Undyne and Fuuka were talking about exercise, though Fuuka didn't seem like she was enthusiastic about picking up seven benches at once.

Yotsuba made up a song about bean paste and sang it to Frisk's clapping before Undyne yelled, "Aaaargh, how can one little thing make so much noise?!"

She picked up Yotsuba and swung her around, prompting some worried protests from Alphys, Fuuka and Ena. Yotsuba was still laughing when Undyne put her down.

"I thought I was gonna barf!" she said to Frisk, who nodded and signed to Undyne to be picked up next. Undyne settled them onto her shoulders and put them down when the station was in sight.

The kids were instructed to not leave their tickets behind and they walked through the gate and up to the platform. The train whirled into the station, and they managed to find a place that wasn't too crowded.

There were enough seats to fit everyone and Yotsuba swung her feet as the train moved again. Frisk pointed out all the buildings that zipped past.

"What should we do if any of us get lost?" asked Ena.

"Well... I guess stay there until we come back?" said Alphys.

"Don't worry about it! We won't leave anybody behind." Undyne gave Alphys a kiss.

"LOVE!" Yotsuba yelled, making the other passengers startled.

"Not so loud, Yotsuba," Fuuka scolded. She dug into her bag and gave her and Frisk some puzzle toys to play with.

The destination was packed but they were able to get across the huge crosswalk just fine. They visited a Yo-Yo store and a bakery, where Fuuka was able to buy lots of pastries. She was regretful about going off diet, but accepted Undyne's offer of an exercise plan when Undyne cut down the amount of push-ups from one hundred to fifty.

They were heading down a street to a place that apparently only served hamburg steak. Yotsuba thought of all the kinds she was going to order when she saw a dog in armor.

She darted away from the group for a second, taking a picture of the dog. She smiled at the dog and looked at where the group was.

They were gone.

Yotsuba blinked, and looked through the crowd. She couldn't see them, and she felt an overwhelming feeling of dread wash over her.

She called their names quietly, then louder when nobody answered. She remembered what Alphys said on the train and stayed put, resolving not to cry.

"Hey, kid, do you have the Wi-Fi password?" a slimy voice asked. Yotsuba turned to the source and recoiled.

The Monster that lazily stood in front of her was indescribable. It was like the taste of coffee had become real.

Yotsuba inched away from the Monster, her face twisted up in disgust.

"Hey. Hey, brat, what's the password? Come on, I asked, tell me."

Yotsuba shook her head wildly, and looked out desperately at the crowd.

"What are you even doing?"

"YOTSUBA!"

Yotsuba whirled around and saw everyone, Frisk on Undyne's shoulders and pointing at her, Fuuka and Ena running to her and Alphys trailing behind.

"What, did you call in your army-"

"Ugh, Jerry, get OUT of here!" Undyne growled at the Monster, making it run into the crowd.

"Yotsuba!" Ena dropped to her level and looked her over. "Are you all right?"

"I was scared..." Her voice sounded close to tears.

"It's all right, we found you." Fuuka helped her sister up. "Hold on to our hands until we get there, all right?"

"All right..." Yotsuba rubbed at her eyes and took their hands.

The restaurant they went to was a cozy one, with booths and a counter with a bar and a jukebox that worked half the time. They settled in at the counter, Frisk signing hello to the Monster cleaning the counter top. This Monster had a flame for a head and nodded hello.

A cat Monster took their order and smiled when Frisk signed hello to him.

As they waited for the food, Undyne asked Alphys, "Do you think we'll have to tell them what happened?"

She pondered this and said, "Yes, we shouldn't lie to them. It just causes more trouble."

"Aaghh... Well, we found her so it'll work out."

The cat Monster came back with their food and the conversation went quiet.  
Getting hamburg steak on bread with lettuce and tomato and condiments was a surprise but the food was warm and savory, and Yotsuba finished it happily.

She was discreetly blowing bubbles into her milk when Ena asked, "Yotsuba, how did you get lost?"

"Oh! I saw a dog, look, look."

She took out her camera and turned it on. She eventually found the dog picture and showed it to everyone.

It was a blurry one, with the silver and white colors merged together.

"Aw, what a shame..." Yotsuba sighed.

**A/N: Originally posted on Ao3 on December 22 2016**

**The first time I was in Japan I got separated from the group in Shibuya. Which is probably one of the worst locations to get lost in.****  
****I had to have Burgerpants working there. I feel bad for him.**


End file.
